


Meet the Moonies

by darkestlordsaroon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkestlordsaroon/pseuds/darkestlordsaroon
Summary: Remus introduces Sirius to his parents for the first time.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 20
Kudos: 297
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2020





	Meet the Moonies

"Will you stop fussing? You look fine."

Remus runs a wet comb through his hair for the fifth time.

"Fine??"

" _Amazing,"_ Sirius steps up behind him, folds his arms around Remus chest and brushes his lips under Remus' ear. Remus shivers and sets down his comb. He turns, wrapping his arms loosely around Sirius' shoulders.

"Your flattery won't work on me, Black," he murmurs against Sirius' forehead.

"Good, because we're already running late," says Sirius briskly, pushing Remus away to arm's length.

Remus smiles despite the dismissal. He always enjoys when, despite Sirius' best efforts, his uptight Pureblood upbringing comes out. His penchant for punctuality clashes most with his carefully coiffed bad boy veneer, and Remus delights at poking fun at him for it whenever given an opportunity.

"You do realize we're using _magic_ , Sirius," he says, slowly tugging Sirius back. "We could leave ten seconds to and still be on time."

Sirius allows Remus to pull him in, resting his hands on the small of Remus' back.

"It's polite to arrive early," he says, lower lip sticking out petulantly. Remus leans down and bites it.

Sirius yelps and swats at him. "Honestly, it's as though you were raised by _wolves_ ," he smirks. He kisses Remus chastely then turns to leave the room. "Come on, then," he calls back to Remus.

Remus examines himself in the mirror one last time, stomach fluttering anxiously. He's been dreading this day ever since he'd come out to his parents and announced his relationship with Sirius. Not that he was overly worried his parents wouldn't like Sirius -- he had a way with parents; or at least, mothers. It was more the colliding of these two worlds. Up until now his Hogwarts life and home life had been two very separate entities. Of course he’d written to his parents over the years, but he'd always been careful to be as succinct as possible and keep the majority of the Marauder's antics under wraps. But they were adults now, sharing a flat. He has no reason to worry.

"Don't be daft," he says aloud to his reflection.

"A struggle at the best of times, dear," his mirror sighs balefully. Remus scowls at it.

Sirius is standing by the front door, bouncing on the balls of his feet, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans. Once again exposing his proper manner, he'd wanted to wear his dress robes to impress Remus' parents and had been slightly offput when Remus suggested it would be better for all involved if they just wore Muggle clothing. Growing up in the middle of the Welsh countryside with a Muggle mother, Remus had never once seen his father wear Wizarding robes when he wasn't on official work duty. Sirius, of course, had taken this as an opportunity to go out and purchase an entirely new Muggle wardrobe, including thick soled black lace-up boots and a studded leather jacket. It wasn't _quite_ what Remus had had in mind, but he couldn't deny the thrill that shot through him looking at Sirius in the tight fitting jeans and popped leather collar.

"Let's _go,"_ Sirius whines.

"Alright, Merlin," Remus says, rolling his eyes.

The moment he is within reach, Sirius snatches his arm and leads him out the door to the Apparition Point a few feet away.

“Ready?” Remus asks, smirking at Sirius’ immediate scowl.

In response, Sirius grabs his arm slightly harder than necessary for Side-Along Apparition. Remus kisses his nose and disapparates.

They make the trip in two jumps, as Remus’ parents’ cottage in the Welsh countryside is rather too far, especially with Side-Along. When they appear on the small dirt road leading up to the house, a steady drizzle is falling.

“It’s June,” Sirius mumbles miserably.

“It’s Wales,” Remus laughs, pulling out the umbrella he’d brought along in anticipation of bad weather.

They’d taken no more than three steps towards the cottage when the door opens and Hope steps out, beaming. Remus wouldn’t be surprised if she’d been waiting by the window for the last hour in anticipation. He smiles as she comes forward to greet them, mindless of the rain.

“Remus!” she envelopes him in a tight hug, hair tickling his nose with its soft scent of lavender.

“Hi, Mum,” he says, hugging her back. “You’re getting wet.”

“Nonsense,” she says, pulling away and smiling at him so fiercely he feels his own widen in response.

“Sirius!” she turns to him, and immediately grabs him as well. “So lovely to meet you at last!”

Sirius’ eyes lock onto Remus’ and he can sense the panic at this display of affection from a woman he’s never met. Remus smiles and mouths “ _it’s okay”_.

“Lovely to meet you as well,” Sirius manages once Hope breaks the hug, smiling tentatively.

“Come on, come on,” Hope ushers them towards the door. “Out of this drizzle.”

They step into the cottage and are greeted with the heady aroma of a fresh pot roast dinner. 

“Lyall! The boys are here!” Hope calls, taking Sirius’ coat despite his protests and hanging it on the overstuffed hooks by the door.

“Coming, coming,” comes Lyall’s voice from the other room, and a pit of anxiety burns in Remus’ stomach. His mother had never been the problem, in any aspect of his life. He’d told her his feelings before he’d even really worked them out for himself, and the five minute hug and cup of strong tea that had followed his pronouncement hadn’t surprised him in the least. 

Lyall was different. Silent and strong, he had never really been one for sharing his feelings. His appearance didn’t inspire much confidence either, something Remus was sure he worked hard to keep up with his thick wild beard and dragonskin work boots he wore at all times, even in the house. He was the reason they’d moved so far out into the countryside, after Remus was bitten. He was the one who had kept Remus in the cottage as often as possible for the first eleven years of his life. He was the one who had told him “ _never let anyone close, no one can ever find out_ ”. Instinctively, Remus reaches out for Sirius’ hand and the knot in his stomach eases a bit when Sirius’ fingers slide between his.

“Remus,” Lyall says as a greeting, his large frame all but filling the doorway. His gaze flicks down to their joined hands for a moment before coming back up to meet Remus’, and despite his best efforts Remus feels a flush rise in his cheeks.

“Hi, Dad,” he says, standing his ground. Lyall smiles and steps forward, holding out a hand to Sirius.

“Sirius, good to meet you.”

“You too, sir,” Sirius says, grasping his hand briefly.

“Oh, no need for such formality,” says Hope, glancing between them. “Hope and Lyall, please.”

Lyall says nothing, merely drops Sirius’ hand and appraises him silently. Hope ushers them into the dining room, giving Remus’ shoulder a small squeeze on the way.

“Everyone sit, I’ll be out in a moment with the roast,” she says, disappearing into the kitchen.

“I’ll help,” Sirius offers immediately, following her and leaving Remus alone with his father.

Lyall sits down at the head of the table and Remus follows his lead. He fusses with the placement of his napkin just to have something to do with his hands. He can feel his father’s gaze boring a hole in the side of his head but he can’t bring himself to break the silence.

A loud titter of laughter erupts from the kitchen, followed by Sirius’ own barking laugh. Remus smiles to himself; he knew Sirius would have no trouble winning over his mother.

“How’s the flat?” Lyall asks abruptly.

“Good,” Remus says, a little too loudly. “Good. Small, but, er, good.”

“Must be hard to maintain a flat in London on only a cleaner’s salary,” Lyall says, and Remus’ eyes snap to his.

“Once Sirius gets his Auror’s license he’ll make more than enough salary for the both of us,” he says curtly, fingers clenching his napkin into a ball.

Lyall says nothing, but Remus feels the sting of his words worming their way into his stomach. He hasn’t been able to find a steady job since leaving Hogwarts. Most Wizards want nothing to do with him once they figure out what he is, and most Muggle jobs are intolerant of the amount of sick days he needs to take each month. The only job he’d been able to keep for more than a couple months so far was working for a cleaning agency that hired according to whatever opened up that day. It gave him the freedom to deny jobs that fell during the full moon, but the work was sporadic at best and didn’t pay very well.

Sirius and Hope come in from the kitchen bearing trays piled high with steaming food. Hope is flushed and giggling and Sirius smirks at Remus before sitting down in the empty seat next to him.

“I hope he’s been behaving himself, Mum,” Remus says, squeezing Sirius’ knee beneath the table.

“I was just saying how delicious everything looks,” Sirius says innocently, and Hope giggles once again. 

“Alright,” Hope says, composing herself after a sharp look from Lyall. “Help yourselves. You boys are far too thin, I don’t know what they’ve got you eating off in the city.”

“Lots of beans on toast,” Sirius smiles, cutting into his roast. 

The food really is delicious, and there is silence as everyone tucks in and Lyall pours a deep red wine. Remus is just thinking he must remember to ask his mother for leftovers when his father clears his throat and addresses Sirius.

“So,” he says, one hand resting on his wine glass. “Remus says you’re studying to be an Auror.”

Sirius, mid-chew, hastens to swallow his bite of potato. “Yes,” he says eventually.

“Tough line of work,” Lyall muses.

Sirius glances at Remus before answering. “Yes, it is. But very fulfilling. I want to help as much as I can with the war effort.”

“Catching dark wizards?” says Lyall mildly, sipping his wine.

A pregnant pause fills the air. Sirius lifts his wine glass as well, never breaking Lyall’s gaze.

“That’s definitely the main attraction,” he says.

“Very lucrative as well, being an Auror.” Lyall’s tone is casual as he picks up his fork, but Remus can feel Sirius tense next to him.

“I suppose, once you get up into the higher ranks. Not much for a Junior Auror, which is where I’ll be starting out.”

“Can’t imagine you’d need to concern yourself much with money in any case.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Remus warns.

“Lyall, enough,” Hope says at the same time.

“It’s alright,” Sirius smiles tightly. His hand finds Remus’ under the table. “I did inherit quite a bit from my Uncle Alphard, who knew his fair share about being the black sheep of the Black family, pardon the pun.”

Hope smiles kindly, and Remus whispers, “You don’t have to,” but Sirius isn’t listening.

“As for the rest of my family and any financial support that may come from them, I haven’t spoken with my parents since they kicked me out three years ago, and my brother is dead. So.” Flushing slightly, he returns to his potatoes, left hand still clutching Remus’. Remus strokes the back of his hand with his thumb, noticing the faint tremble.

Lyall’s eyes seem to soften slightly, and Remus thinks he can detect a hint of a smile beneath the beard. Inwardly seething, Remus turns to Hope.

“How’s work, Mum?”

-

The rest of the meal passes without incident, and even Remus, with what Sirius so lovingly dubs his “bottomless pit of a stomach” feels full after second helpings of pudding. Remus helps his mother clear the table, while Lyall politely offers Sirius to join him in a post-dinner cigar. Remus feels slightly apprehensive about leaving the two of them alone, but is reassured by Sirius’ hand on the small of his back before he leaves to the sitting room, cigar in hand.

“I’m sorry about him, _cariad_ ,” Hope says, piling dishes in the sink. “You know he’s just worried about you.”

“Is he?” Remus says lightly, covering up the leftover potatoes with plastic wrap.

“He just wants what’s best for you, for you to find someone who makes you happy.”

“Sirius makes me happy.” Remus can feel his pulse pounding in his ears, and his mother’s voice sounds small and distant.

“I know, son,” she says, placing a hand on his arm. “Look at me.”

He does, meeting her hazel eyes that are so much like his own.

“I think he’s just concerned, with the war on and all,” she says hesitantly. “It’s hard to know who to trust. And with his family’s background...”

Remus’ stomach lurches unpleasantly and a faint numbness spreads through his fingers. He puts down the bowl of potatoes for fear of dropping it. These aren’t his mother’s words, even though they’re coming from her mouth. It’s all Lyall, who has spread his distrust and paranoia through her.

“I’ve known Sirius for eight years,” he says slowly. “There’s no one in the world I trust more.”

“I know,” she says again, eyes glistening suddenly with unshed tears. “It just takes him a bit more time, he’ll come around.”

She grabs him in a sudden, tight hug and holds him until the pounding in his ears is nearly gone.

“I love you, boy,” she says softly, smiling up at him.

“I love you, too,” he manages, throat tight.

“Now go save your better half from that awful cigar your father’s forced on him,” she says briskly. “I’ll manage here.”

Remus makes his way into the sitting room to find both his father and Sirius consumed by clouds of purple smoke.

“You’ve got to try this, Moon -- Remus,” says Sirius’ voice from somewhere inside the cloud. “It tastes like chocolate!”

Bemused, Remus sits next to him. “Are you sure? It definitely doesn’t smell like chocolate.”

“It tastes like what you want it to taste like,” says Lyall, puffing serenely.

“See? Chocolate!”

Remus waves away Sirius’ offer of the cigar. “I’ll pass, thanks.”

“Put those foul things away, boys,” says Hope, coming into the room with a full tea service on a copper tray.

Smiling, Lyall stubs out the cigar in the ashtray and vanishes the residual smoke with his wand. Looking slightly disappointed, Sirius follows his lead and accepts the cup of tea offered by Hope. The room settles into a comfortable silence as they sip their tea, and a thrill runs through Remus when Sirius sets down his cup and stretches his arm across the back of the couch, lightly stroking Remus’ shoulder.

“Your house is lovely,” he says genuinely. “I’ve always dreamt of living out in the country.”

“You are sweet,” says Hope, beaming at Lyall.

“For us it was more of a necessity than a dream,” Lyall says, eyes boring into Sirius’.

“ _Dad_ ,” says Remus for the second time that night as Hope smacks him on the shoulder.

“What? I assume he knows about you,” Lyall turns his gaze to Remus, who feels blood rush once more into his face.

“I do,” Sirius says calmly. “It doesn’t bother me.”

“Well, that’s a relief.” There’s no denying the sharp sarcasm in Lyall’s tone, and Sirius stiffens.

“Remus is the bravest man I know,” Sirius says, and a swell of emotion runs through Remus. “I can’t imagine having to live through what he’s lived through. He’s gone through complete hell and come out the other side a kind, honest, incredible man.”

Hope makes a soft gasping noise, and Remus glances at her to see tears sliding down her cheeks.

“I know you don’t trust me,” Sirius continues, leaning forward on the edge of the sofa. “I know that with my family’s background, a lot of people feel that way about me. But having seen the kind of prejudice and hatred your own son has to face on a daily basis purely because of what he is, because of something he can’t control, I would have thought maybe we could set those preconceived notions aside.”

He pauses, looks at Remus. Remus’ heart beats erratically at the fierce look in his eyes.

“I love your son,” Sirius says softly, looking back at Lyall. “I have for years. If that’s not enough for you, I have nothing more to say.”

The silence that follows stretches for an eternity. Remus realizes he’s stopped breathing, and takes in a sharp gasp of air. Sirius’ hand rests on his thigh, steady and warm.

Lyall stands up suddenly, and Sirius immediately follows. They stare at one another for a moment and the contrast is stark. Tall, foreboding father, all bushy beard and stern eyebrows, next to the slight young man in tight jeans and heavy boots. Lyall steps forward, arms outstretched, and enfolds Sirius in an embrace. Remus watches in shock as his father thumps Sirius once, twice on the back before letting him go. Sirius is smiling brightly, and Lyall nods at him before turning to Hope. 

"I'll head up for the night, Hope. Boys." He pats Sirius once more on the shoulder, then strides away up the stairs. 

There is a stunned silence, broken only by Hope's sniffling. 

"I think you broke him," Remus says after a moment, and Sirius barks with laughter. Hope laughs through her tears, and catches Sirius in a hug as well. 

"That's it," she says, wiping her cheeks. "You're one of us, now."

Sirius beams and hugs her again. 

\--

"Now, I've done my best but it may be a bit snug in here," says Hope, leading them to Remus' childhood bedroom. She opens the door, revealing a small low cot set up next to Remus' bed. 

"It's great, Mum, thanks," he says, noting with amusement how Sirius has already begun poking about the room, smirking. 

"Have a good night, boys," Hope winks. "Don't be too loud in here." 

" _Mum!"_ Remus groans as she shuts the door and Sirius cackles.

"Well, now that we have her blessing…" Sirius purrs, pulling Remus closer by the waist. 

"Don't even think about it," Remus flicks him on the nose and Sirius pouts. "Not until I've set up an industrial strength Silencing Charm, anyway. And erased all memory of my Mum saying that forever from my brain. And ears. And eyes." 

Sirius laughs and turns to resume his perusing of Remus' room. 

"So this is where it all happened. Where little Remus became the Moony we all know and love."

“Oh yes,” Remus says drily, examining a small framed photo of him and his parents, before the bite. They were all beaming at the camera, little Remus waving excitedly. “So many hours of self loathing and loneliness have shaped me into the bitter old man I am today.”

“Hey,” Sirius says, grabbing Remus by the wrist and kissing him firmly. “Don’t talk about my Moony like that.”

“Ok,” Remus breathes, leaning down to kiss him again. Sirius hums against his mouth, and as the kiss deepens Remus reaches down to pull his wand from his pocket. He casts a Silencing Charm as strong as he can muster with Sirius licking his way down his neck to his collarbone.

“Besides,” Sirius says, breath warm against his skin, “If you’re an old man, what does that make me? On the verge of death?”

Remus snorts. “You’re only five months older, you twat.”

“Five months older and wiser,” Sirius says gravely, fiddling with the buttons on Remus’ shirt. “You’ll understand when you’re my age.”

“D’you think we should,” Remus gestures vaguely to the bed.

“We definitely should.” Sirius kisses him and for a long moment Remus forgets what he’d just been about to say.

“No, I mean,” he says finally, panting slightly. “Like the beds, together. Charm. Or something.”

Sirius examines the beds, Remus’ small but cozy twin, and about two feet below it the wire framed cot.

“I dunno, I quite like the idea of falling off your childhood bed in the throes of passion,” he says, smirking.

“Your wish,” Remus says, grabbing Sirius firmly by the waist and pushing him backwards towards the bed. “My command.”

Sirius falls back onto the bed, eyes dark with desire and that ever present smirk quirking the corner of his mouth. Remus can’t quite believe that he’s here, on his bed in Wales, pulling his shirt off over his head and beckoning for Remus to do the same. Breathlessly, Remus unbuttons the rest of his shirt and throws it aside, then kneels down on the bed, straddling Sirius.

“I love you,” he whispers, burying his face in Sirius’ neck and inhaling the soft scent of his lemon shampoo.

“I love you, too,” Sirius responds. His hands are stroking Remus’ back, mindlessly tracing his scars. Remus shivers when his fingers brush over a newer one, still pink and healing.

Sirius says a soft _sorry_ but Remus is already shaking his head, laying kisses down Sirius’ jawline until he reaches the tender spot right under his chin that always makes him squirm. Sirius moans and his throat vibrates against Remus’ lips. Remus nips at his neck with his teeth, then emboldened by the gasp and thrusting it elicits, bites down harder. 

“ _Remus”_ Sirius groans, grabbing Remus’ hips and pulling him down hard against him. Remus rolls his hips slowly, only letting up on his bite when he tastes a hint of metallic warm blood. He pulls back, examining the bite mark.

“What?” Sirius breathes, clutching Remus’ arse.

“I’ve hurt you,” Remus whispers, then leans down to cast a small wandless healing spell on the bruise. Goosebumps pop up on Sirius’ skin and he shivers and moans once more.

“Fuck, what was that?” he pants, silver irises the tiniest sliver around his blown out pupils.

“Just a small healing spell,” Remus responds, feeling a tug in his groin at the look on Sirius’ face.

“ _Do it again._ ”

\--

Half an hour later they lie curled up together, sticky and sweating. Remus trails his hand down the length of Sirius’ body, stopping at the dip of his hipbone. He plants a lazy, wet kiss on the corner of Sirius’ mouth.

“Sorry I didn’t end up fucking you off the bed,” he says, and Sirius tuts.

“I believe the words I used were ‘ _throes of passion_ ’, you crass lout.”

“So sorry, sir,” Remus smirks. “You’ll have to teach this country yob some proper city manners.”

“All in good time.” Sirius turns and lays his head on Remus’ shoulder, fingers absently stroking Remus’ small patch of chest hair.

“Thank you,” Remus says suddenly.

“You’re welcome. For what?”

“For earlier. With my father.”

Sirius lifts his head up to gaze at Remus. “Do you really want to talk about your father right now? With my arse still sore from your --”

“I mean it,” Remus cuts him off, tucking a strand of loose hair behind Sirius’ ear. “I know he’s difficult, and I’m sorry he’s such a knob sometimes.”

“Well I do know my way around a good knob,” Sirius winks, hand wandering lower down Remus’ abdomen.

Remus laughs and kisses him. “You’re impossible.”

Sirius kisses him back deeply, bringing up both his hands to frame Remus’ face.

“Anything for my Moony.”


End file.
